1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates in general to task lights, and more specifically to task lights suitable for factory work stations, such as for parts assembly, inspection and test operations in the electronics industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Factory work stations for the assembly of small parts commonly utilize task lights which are mounted under shelves and cabinets. In general these lighting sources do not provide enough light for small parts assembly, inspection and test, especially in the electronics industry. It would thus be desirable to be able to quickly and easily add additional lighting to such work stations where required to improve worker productivity.